


Sleepless Nights

by tatygirl90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dreams, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatygirl90/pseuds/tatygirl90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her screams permeates his dreams. But who was she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for harry100 on Dreamwidth. This drabble takes place during Harry's third year after he comes into contact with the Demenators. I'm not sure when Harry identifies the woman, so this would take place before he does.

Her voice, it had been haunting his sleep for the past few nights. He couldn’t remember who she was and all his memory would recall is her screaming.

Harry sighed as he watched the sun stream in through the window.

“Who is she?” Harry muttered to himself.                  

“You alright, Harry?” Seamus called sleepily.

“Fine thanks,” Harry said standing up and heading towards his trunk.

He really didn’t want to go to Hagrid’s class today what with the dementors still swarming about campus. He wasn’t sure, but he had a feeling they were at the root of his problem. Bloody hell.


End file.
